Jadagar
'' '' Jadagar Vosmus (Chaotic Evil) is a very powerful human warlock who sought to further the aspirations of the Burning Legion. Like Medivh, he is completely enthralled to Sargeras. Leader of the cult organization, Saegotha, he was also closely affiliated with other powerful villains, Hieronymus among them. After the cult disbanded, Jadagar joined up with members of the Rose Cadaver to further his destructive goals. Well-known for fluctuating mannerisms believed to be caused by a deep-seeded psychosis, he was greatly feared by the authorities and the clergy alike. He had personal vendettas against Kitrina, Rakeaus, and Aphel, and went to extraordinary lengths to eliminate them. Jadagar mysteriously vanished with the Rose Cadaver and faded into obscurity. Recent rumor tells, however, of a sinister doppelganger bearing similar characteristics to the once-infamous shadowmancer. Jadagar no longer operates consistently on the Moon Guard server. He was transferred to Wyrmrest Accord back in January, 2009 where he continues to be played as a villain. Appearance Jadagar stands roughly six feet fall, but is very wispy and narrow in build. He is recognized for his long spindly limbs and hunched, almost sniveling posture. Renowned for his wide array of sinister attire, it was a rare thing to see him outside of his signature Nemesis Raiment, a series of masterfully crafted ritual vestments adorned with serpentine motifs, demon skulls, and emerald felfire. On the rare occasions he is seen unmasked, Jadagar has a very striking appearance. His hair is short, stands on end like that of a frightened cat, and is almost completely white. His face is creased slightly with age, but some would argue that he looks much younger than he actually is. Magisters in Stormwind know him well for his penetrating gaze. His eyes shimmer an inhuman shade of copper and seem to glow when light is scarce. Inspite of his sinister fashion sense, he is constantly smiling (something that only made people who knew him all the more wary of him). Early Life What little Jadagar will share of his past is steeped in mental struggle. Born to a deranged father and frightened mother, each of whom died under mysterious circumstance, Jadagar was completely alone by the age of fifteen. It was then that he left his home in Westfall and began his arcane studies in Stormwind. A few years later, he married and had a daughter. Both wife and child vanished some months before the Horde sacked Stormwind. Alone once again, Jadagar fled with Lothar and the other Stormwind survivors to Lordaeron where he continued his training in shadow magic. Shortly thereafter, he began practicing necromancy with other progressive mages like Kel'thuzad. Cult Undertakings Jadagar participated for a short time in the Cult of the Damned where he had a very small hand in analyzing and dispursing plague arcana. His specializations remained in demonology and diabolism. It is believed he was partly responsible for maintaining contact with other dark cult organizations and may have consulted extra-dimensional beings more than one occasion for ritual knowledge. After Arthas succumbed to corruption and brough Lordaeron to his knees, Jadagar left the Cult and disappeared. He reemerged years later as a full-fledged warlock with a renewed perspective on the world and a fanatical devotion to Sargeras and the Burning Legion. Saegotha Jadagar founded the cult organization of Saegotha some years into his career as demon-worshiper. The Moon Guard version of Saegotha did not last long, and it should be noted that the guild was most prominent on Argent Dawn. On Moon Guard, Saegotha rivaled with guilds such as The Twisted and was essentially an enemy to every force of good across the Eastern Kingdoms. With Jadagar at the helm, Saegotha flourished for a very short time, but ultimately failed due to an underwhelming volume of support, motivation, and regular attendance. The guild was never disbanded, but it remains defunct to this day. Jadagar left Saegotha to join with the Rose Cadaver, a organization of deranged misfits bent on enacting widespread chaos through defiling acts. However, his in-character relationship with the members of the Rose Cadaver was remote at best, and therefore, not worth mentioning. Jadagar was more or less a lone wolf when Saegotha diminished. Departure Jadagar was transfered off of Moon Guard when Wyrmrest Accord went online in January, 2009. It was believed that new opportunity could be found on the new RP server whereas recognition is comparitively less-easily obtained on a server as large as Moon Guard. Reunited with old nemeses from the Argent Dawn server, Jadagar resumes his goals of mass-destruction and terror on Wyrmrest Accord. Cloning Sometime before his disappearance, Jadagar began experimenting with very potent arcana that would allow him to create a fully functional replicas of himself. With no time to spare, Jadagar rushed toward concluding his work. He abandoned the experiment after believing he had been frustrated by failure, but in actuality, a single clone emerged from his laboratory months after he departed. The clone is identical to Jadagar in everyway, except he does not appear to possess any magical prowess whatsoever, the replication process rendering him bereft mana. The clone is, however, extremely agile and perhaps even more insane than Jadagar himself. Desperate to have his magic abilities restored, this clone fills his time with hunting down magic-users of all kinds, dissecting them beyond recognition, and feasting upon their brains. Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Warlock Category:Human